compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Renegade Inc
Renegade Incorporated is a notable mercenary faction in the Star Wars Combine and, circa Year 2, described itself as "the oldest escort group in the galaxy."CMG - Main Page - Renegade Inc (Year 2) (Archived) The organization was founded in the early years of the simulation, and its earliest known commander was The_Merc. Following his retirement in Year 2, Roy Starkiller was appointed the new leaderCompedia Article: Timeline of the group and has remained so for many years. In Year 4, Renegade Inc merged with another paramilitary collective, the Black Dragons. Description Operating from a currently undisclosed location, Renegade Inc., once the largest and finest escort company in the galaxy, now specializes in all forms of mercenary activities. Where we once would, almost exclusively, provide armed security for your shipments and important officials, we now will provide a variety of other services as well. These services include, but are not limited to: Construction Factory Rental Escort/Transport of Goods Intelligence/ Planetary Scans `Safe Harbor` protection Diplomatic neutral ground and mediation Renegade Inc. was originally a part of the Old Republic Navy, charged with the defense of systems in and around `Wild Space`. When the Old Republic was replaced with the Empire, they hid away, hoping the Old Republic would return. It, sadly, did not. They took up temporary residence on Mon Calamari to resupply and take on new members, including current leader Roy Starkiller. We then moved to the planet Selaggis, where we stayed until recently, when we were squeezed out by larger neighbors. Renegade Inc. begins a new chapter by returning to the dark shadows where it survived for so long. This time, however, we will not be silent. We will continue to work against the Empire and its allies to return the galaxy to its previous era of peace.Factions - Star Wars Combine - Renegade Inc History In the days of the Old Republic, special teams were formed within the military. These teams were designed to protect and defend the Outer Rim Territories. Stationed in key places, they were always the first to hear of, and report to, trouble spots. Their jobs were very diverse, quelling uprisings, countering terrorists and pirates, shipment escort. Generally speaking they fought for what was just and right. One of these groups, code-named Phoenix Squadron, was stationed in Wild Space and used a newer model Rendili StarDrive Dreadnaught as their center of operations. They were responsible for working the area from Sullust to Bespin, including such systems as Mon Calamari, Orto, and Sluis Van. The group had been busy on a very important assignment, when a recall order was sent out by the Chancellor of the Galactic Senate. By the time they received the order, word was already out that the Chancellor had proclaimed himself Emperor. A new regime had been formed. Phoenix Squadron, unhappy with the outlook for the future, created false reports that their group had been killed, destroyed when their ship was sabotaged, allowing them to recede into seclusion. This is how they stayed for many years, until they learned of the atrocities that the Empire had committed. When the came out of hiding, they learned that the Empire knew of their deception, and had labelled the entire group as traitors and renegades. The only reason the Empire had been unable to locate them, was the groups ever moving ship base. When Phoenix Squadron came out of hiding, the group decided to rename itself Renegade Inc. and made a business of escort. To replenish their dwindling numbers, Renegade Inc. took in many new members. They setup a temporary base on Mon Calamari, as a recruitment and training center. While on Mon Calamari, they learned of the various movements against the Empire, and decided they would to what they could to help. Older members, such as Neurorise the Ithorian, Piewalker, Pagman, and JediHutt retired to let others take their places. Merc, who had risen to the leadership position during their time away from civilization, stayed on to supervise the new recruits. New ships were purchased, old ships were sold off or scrapped. They left Mon Cal for a more secret location. Renegade Inc. had a new beginning. Just as with the legendary Phoenix, they had risen from the ashes of a faked death, hoping to once again fight for what they held as justice, as right.Renegade Inc - History Banners * (Year 3) * (Year 5) * (Year 9) See also * Roy Starkiller * Black Dragons References External lnk * Renegade Incorporated Website Category:Factions Category:Combine Member Groups